


Warrior of the Ultimatrix X: Ultimate Alien Ascension

by Kyuubi16



Category: Ben 10 Series, Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Canon Rewrite, Cousin Incest, Cowgirl Position, Crossover, Displacement, Doggy Style, F/M, Harem, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexuality, Incest, Large Breasts, Oral Sex, Polygamy, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9192206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubi16/pseuds/Kyuubi16
Summary: The Highbreed Invasion and Vilga'x attempt to conquer was passed them. The Alien Force are getting back to their normal lives when trans-migrant Ben Tennyson is exposed as the shape shifting hero. Also with the sightings of mysterious new aliens the Alien Force has their hands full with threats both alien and human. Spoilers for the other two Warrior fics.





	1. That Fame!

Warrior of the Omnitrix X: Ultimate Alien Ascension

0

BenxHarem

0

Story Start

0

Ben, Charmcaster, and Gwen were curled up on the couch in Ben's home. Charmcaster was sitting comfortably in the brown haired boy's lap her head nestled under his chin while Gwen was resting her head on his shoulder.

The three of them were wearing a change of wardrobe after the fiasco a few months ago. His pants now black Ben was wearing black cargo pants and a red men's tropic wear shirt with black sneakers.

While keeping the dark colored tights Charmcaster now wore a royal purple skirt over the tights, royal purple tube top and an open version of her coat and a sleek pair of high heel shoes.

Gwen was back in white, a pair of capris in fact with a red blouse and pair of dark colored loafers.

The three of them were simply enjoying a day without aliens trying to destroy the planet or murder them. What they didn't realize that today's threat was a bit more earthbound.

"The aliens are already among us," a voice said as a video of Savage running through a river, followed by one of Swampfire with vines coming off his body, then off Brainstorm from the pier, and then of Echo Echo and several copies ran past an alley and then one of Jetray flying. "Strange creatures with unbelievable powers, aliens are real, but that isn't the amazing part. This is all the aliens that you've just seen are actually alter egos of one man. His name...is Ben Tennyson," the voice said as an image Ben's alter ego appeared on the screen and Ben's jaw dropped. How the hell could this have happened?

"It appears you have been ousted." Charmcaster noted with a dark chuckle.

"Every channel Ben, all weekend they've shown nothing but you wrecking things and now they know who you are."

A grimace formed on his face. "Never mind my heroics. The lives I saved. What I done for this planet. Some jackass doctors the footage for a smear campaign."

"The ones who aren't foolish will treat you as you deserved to be. They would be fools not to worship you." Good old Charmcaster, always trying to seduce him to the dark side. Gently depositing her off his lap Ben got up and went to the door. Upon opening he shut it, having caught a glimpse of dozens of reporters and cameramen.

"You better lie low for a while, let's go to my place," Charmcaster suggested.

A teleportation spell of course had been child's play for her. Once more the TV was on as Ben tried to get clues about his exposure. "That man seems to hate you," Charmcaster noted as Ben saw a man with a black suit and black tie with glasses and brown eyes and hair on the TV.

"Welcome back to the Will Harangue Nation, our top story has got to be Ben Tennyson, sixteen year old high school student who has been ousted as a one man or should I say boy alien invasion," the man said as an image of Ben Tennyson doing a rather goofy face.

"Why does everyone use that picture?" he asked with an embarrassed groan.

"To be fair the story behind that picture is rather adorable," Gwen told him as she smiled. "It was really sweet of you to make that little girl stop crying and help find her mother. Some people unfortunately take things at face value without thinking."

"Footage gathered over the past year but only now do we know that all these seemingly unconnected alien attacks..." Will Harangue said.

"Attacks!?"

"Have been the work of Ben Tennyson in his various alien disguises for who knows what sinister purpose."

"Worst part is, there's going to be people stupid enough to believe this."

"Unbelievably some people defend the actions of Tennyson, claiming he's some kind of superhero. Obviously ridiculous, but that's not for me to say no. I leave that to you the viewers and tonight's poll, Ben Tennyson threat or menace call in with your vote," Will Harangue said and Ben growled.

Charmcaster noted how annoyed her lover was and sighed. "Even though I'm not a fan of it, will doing that thing with my hand you like cheer you up?"

Surprised and mildly confused Gwen looked from her fellow magic user, to Ben, to Charmcaster once more and gave her a look that said 'what the hell?'

Charmcaster shrugged, "You'd be surprised the techniques you learn from trashy novels. Just wish it didn't make my wrist cramp up."

Gwen's face twitched slightly. "First of all eew, second of all, where do we keep the brain bleach again?" Brain Bleach was yet another one of their code words for either a plan or item whose actual name was either too long, would reveal something to someone they didn't want to know but needed access too or the short hand was convenient.

"Oh shut up," Charmcaster playfully remarked, as if what she said was brain bleach worthy.

"Well, I suppose the whole, everyone hating me thing would bother me if I hadn't already lived most of my childhood being ignored in my past life." Ben shook his head. "My life has come full circle, I am now thought of as a menace once more."

"Only 26% think you're a menace the other 74% thinks of you as a threat and rightly so. The day will come when they will tremble before your might!"

Sometimes Ben wondered if Charmcaster was having way too much fun playing up her idea of being an evil empress? Ben's phone went off and he pulled it out of his pocket and checked it. It was a text from Cooper. "All right Coop." He said after reading the message. "That was Cooper, he found the address of the person who posted the original videos online. So I want to pay a 'thank you' to whoever revealed my identity." Then he plan on harming the person, not terribly so, scaring them however, was a definite yes.

Charmcaster's eyes lit up. This proved to be promising.

Gwen didn't even bother arguing. The best she could do was tagalong and hope that they would get out of there without something blowing up.

000000000000

They had arrived to the residence, which surprisingly enough was your average suburban home. Taking up his alter-ego Ben knocked on the door. The person who answered was rather stout, dressed in a white blouse and a pair of blue jeans. She looked to be in her late thirties or early forties with brown hair pulled back and wrapped in the back.

"Oh hello, you must be friends of James," she said after taking notice of Ben's jacket. "Jimmy!" she shouted.

"I'm coming mom," a young voice replied and a boy walked into view with a jacket Ben's. He shared his mother's features, with the same brown hair that was combed upwards and the same dark eye color. He looked hardly any older than ten.

"This cannot be happening." Ben softly murmured.

"I don't believe this," Gwen said.

Jimmy Jones, was without a doubt a fanboy. Recovering from having gone numb Ben was able to collect himself in time to see that Jimmy's room was littered with images and newspaper clippings detailing his adventures.

"Why did you do this to Ben?" Gwen asked Jimmy who looked up at her with an expression of confusion.

"I don't understand do what?"

"She means ruin his life." Charmcaster furthered clarified, growing increasingly annoyed that there were hardly any images of her.

"I would never do anything to hurt Mr. Tennyson, I'm a fan."

"Let's back this up." Ben wanted to get to the heart of the matter.

"Why did you post that video?"

"I run a website, I collect pictures of aliens that people have taken from all over the world," Jimmy explained walking over to his computer. "Then I discovered most of the aliens came from Bellwood, so I began to sort them and I discovered lots of them where wearing this symbol," he said pointing to the Omnitrix symbol on the computer screen.

Putting two and two together Gwen made an observation."So you pieced together Ben's identity when you saw a picture of him with the Omnitrix."

"Right," Jimmy replied with a nod. "I found stories all over the net about how you helped people and saved the world," he said and Ben smiled at him. "I just thought everybody should know how cool and awesome you are,"

"Thanks for trying to help but by exposing who I am, you've made it harder for me to help people," Ben told him. Not to mention made life harder for everyone who has a connection to Ben Tennyson.

"I'm sorry," he replied with a downcast look. "I'd thought you'd like the fame, you know all the attention and money," He furthered explained his thought process.

Gwen was curious on just how much information had been gathered.

"Why don't you show us what you've learned?"

"I've got pictures of all your aliens, Inferno, Frostbyte, Jeffrey," he said to Ben.

"Jeffrey? It's Jetray," Ben corrected him.

"Huh, I guess that does make more sense," Jimmy said scratching his head and Ben nodded before he saw a picture of a different alien, this one looked like a two legged red, mollusc-like alien, with small grey spikes on the top of its arms and behind it's legs, black spots were on its shoulders and legs, it had four fingers with claws on them and on each one of his feet there was a grey spike, it's lower torso was grey with two spikes on the sides.

"And this one?" he asked pointing at the picture.

"I thought it was one of your aliens," Jimmy answered but Ben shook his head. "It just showed up a few months ago, all of the sightings have been in Orlando Florida, I got some footage of it," he explained bringing up a video to show the alien walking towards two military guards and it fired water jets at them sending them flying before it turned and fired water from its hand at the camera.

"No sound huh?"

"I was lucky to get the video," he answered as Ben shared a look with the others.

"Well, looks like we're going on a trip."

"We can use Ship," Gwen said suggested as a grin broke out on Ben's face.

"No offense to ship, but I want to try out the Rust Bucket."

"Try it out? You've driven it plenty." Charmcaster noted as Gwen agreed with her assessment.

"You'll see what I'm talking about." He answered, keeping them in suspense. Bidding farewell to the Joneses he lead them to an abandoned air force base where a large green plumber ship had been stored. It was designed in the form of a fighter jet in design and shape, but its size was more reminiscent of a small aircraft carrier.

"Had Cooper fix it up with some improvements taking this baby from standard to custom." He said as a ramp opened and to which he drove up it and it closed behind them and the trio walked into the bridge to see Edwin in the pilot's chair.

"Specs?" Ben asked him walking up.

"Supersonic in atmosphere. Subspace, hyper drive for effective FTL."

"Edwin?" Gwen asked the pilot in surprise upon getting a good look at him.

"It has been a while Gwen. Good to see you in good health."

Ben couldn't help but grin. "Edwin was gracious enough to volunteer to be our plot."

"While grandfather is fond of the sea being in the skies have always been natural to me. Now if you all shall buckle up we will begin our journey."

As everyone was taking their seat Gwen furthered explored the capabilities of the new Rust Bucket.

Ben exclaimed as Gwen looked at a computer screen.

"Extranet access! We can use our Plumbers' badges to access any database on Earth. Even secure ones!" she exclaimed.

"Ready when you are Edwin!" Ben exclaimed as Edwin nodded and he flipped some switches and the jet's engines roared to life and it lifted into the air before blasting off.

"I found the source of the video, it's from a top secret NASA facility, I'm sending you the coordinates," Gwen informed Edwin as she brought up the information.

"No problem, we'll be there in two minutes," he replied as the ship flew off and suddenly alarms blared. "Trouble, we're entering restricted airspace," Edwin said and sure enough three fighter jets flew up and fired rockets towards the Rust Bucket. Edwin was able to maneuver out of the range of some of them, but one hit rocking the ship violently.

Not wanting to risk an all-out air fight Ben gave Edwin the order to set the ship down. Not a moment later upon exiting the ship they were swarmed by armed soldiers.

"Calm down, I am Ben Tennyson, my team mates and I are in the area on official plumber business." He said showing off his plumber's badge.

That was enough to get the general to walk forward. The general, a man in his fifties, well-kept mustache with tan islander features stepped forward and gave his men the order to step down. Every government on Earth after all recognized the authority of the Plumbers. Despite all the prejudices, paranoia, and other problems that plagued this society the us against them mentality had proven useful in a rather shaky agreement between every nation in the world to come to an agreement when recognizing the power and authority of the Plumbers in matters off world.

Soon the group was with the general as he looked at a large rocket. "We call it the Orion, it's capable of travelling at 15% the speed of light," he explained and Edwin whistled impressed. None alien/plumber based tech was still a ways away from rising in technological level.

"How did you manage that?" he asked.

"Nuclear pulse drive, once clear of the Earth a series of atomic bombs explode propelling it through space," the general answered. "We've been building it for fifty years but now a series of robberies has shut us down,"

"Robberies?" Ben asked.

"A creature comes in every night and steals pieces from the ship. Nothing we've tried can stop it, I was hoping that you people would have more luck," the general said and soon the same creature which was seen on the video footage emerged from the water and it blasted through the wall and walked towards the space ship, Gwen ran towards the alien on platforms of mana while Charmcaster took flight and followed after it, just as Ben was about to turn into an alien the Ultimatrix beeped and glowed yellow.

"Uncatalogued DNA detected unable to transform at this time. Please standby."

If he couldn't transform then he would fight with his regular tactics.

Summoning her staff Charmcaster blasted the alien, causing it to lose grasp of the part he stole which was promptly caught by Gwen.

"Who are you, what do you want?" Gwen asked but the alien blasted water from its hands at her and Charmcaster sending them flying into a pile of crates, the alien walked over to them and raised its arm up when Ben punched the alien sending it flying to the side and it rolled across the ground, Ben ran up to the alien which fired water at him which he spun over with ease. The kick he landed in its side was enough to stop him in its tracks.

The Ultimatrix promptly fired a yellow beam at the alien and scanned it.

"Unknown DNA sample acquired, scan complete," the Ultimatrix announced.

"What did you do?" the alien asked him.

"Sorry trade secret." He said as he slammed his hand in the ground and promptly buried the alien up to its neck in solid concrete. The alien promptly tried to struggle out of the thick ground, but it proved useless. "Hey you girls alri…" he trailed off upon noticing the girls predicament. There soaked clothes clung to their forms and allowed him to see the contours of their forms. He of course filed away the image to his memory as Gwen gave him a quick chastization for being a pervert while Charmcaster cast a spell to dry them off.

With that it was time to interrogate their guest and find out why he had been stealing parts.

"I am Bivalvan, I come from a small planet in what you would call the Andromeda galaxy," Bivalvan answered.

"Long way from home, what're you doing here?"

"I was kidnapped along with four others by a monster by the name of Aggregor. We managed to escape him but we crashed here on your planet," Bivalvan explained.

"Where are the others?" Gwen asked him.

"I don't know," Bivalvan answered honestly.

"Four more aliens that aren't in the Ultimatrix?" Ben verbally commented out loud. 'Don't worry about the others, we'll find them and get them back home," he told him.

"And what about me?" Bivalvan asked.

"Same deal. The parts you stole will have to be returned to NASA, but I will contact the Plumbers who will outfit your ship with the necessary parts to get you home." With the call put forward and the details settled with the general the members of the lien Force began their fly back home.

Meanwhile back in the cave Bivalvan heard someone approaching.

"Hello? Are you the Plumbers? Ben Tennyson said you'd be here quickly but I didn't think...," Bivalvan stopped as he saw the person was not a Plumber but a human who had small flesh-colored horns on his head and red eyes with black marks around them, he had long black hair. He wore a brown knee-length, open tunic, baggy jeans, black calf-high boots and he had a spear in his hand "…Aggregor!" Bivalvan exclaimed.

"No one escapes me, Bivalvan," Aggregor said walking towards Bivalvan who began to scream.


	2. Alex Was Duped!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time the gang deals with the Forever Knights.

Warrior of the Omnitrix X: Ultimate Alien Ascension

0

BenxHarem

0

Author's Note

0

In this version of the episode, the characters aren't terrible written or bastards.  
0

Story Start

0

Two old men were sitting on a bench outside the museum and one of the old men were feeding some birds with bread crumbs, the ground then began to shake as a tank drove down the road and turned and headed towards the museum and it passed the two old men who ignored it as the birds flew away, inside the tank were two Forever Knights. "Right then, we go in fast get what we came for and get out," the knight driving the tank said.

"Charging the cannon now," the second knight said flipping a switch.

"This will rip that door open as if it were made of tissue paper," the knight driving the tank said before the top of the tank was suddenly ripped off and both looked to see Rexsaur (Humongosaur) standing there.

"Don't you fools ever get tired of me trashing you?" Suddenly the two knights began firing blasts at Rexsaur who took cover behind a statue. Suddenly a ringing sound got his attention, resulting in him pulling out a cellphone and answering. "Hello?" he asked.

"Ben, where are you? Julie is in the middle of her set," Gwen's voice answered.

"Forever Knights attacking the museum. A little held up." He explained as he be leaped on top of the statue then leaping forward, using his weight to crush the top of it.

"Do you need backup?"

"It's fine. I won't be long."

"If you don't make it I'll explain to Julie what happened, be careful." Gwen told him before hanging up.

"Now, where were we!?" he asked as he saw the two Forever Knights were fleeing in fear. As always the Knights were a joke.

"Welcome back to the junior international championship, where an exciting semi-final round is in progress between Carol Smith and Julie Yamamoto," the announcer said as the crowds began to cheer on the players along with Gwen, and Alex looked to see Ben at the top with people taking pictures. "Hold on, there is a celebrity in the crowd. The famous or infamous teenage media sensation Ben Tennyson," the announcer said as Ben smiled politely and waved as he walked down and sat beside Gwen when a young girl ran up with a book and he smiled and wrote his autograph on a page and the girl smiled and ran off. Carol threw the ball into the air and hit it towards Julie who hit it back and it hit the ground.

"Game, set and match," the umpire said and Julie smiled and the crowd applauded as Ben jumped down and ran up to Julie and hugged her.

"Great match, sorry I was late."

"It's fine, I'm going to assume you were doing hero work and not sleeping in." She playfully remarked in response to Ben's newfound popularity. Though she was curious as to what kept him away. "So why were you late?" Julie asked as the others walked up.

"Forever Knights tried to break into the museum." Oh those guys. Julie never found the stories about them all that interesting. The only one that was even decent was the Negative Ten one.

Meanwhile the two Forever Knights were kneeling before another Knight in the chair. He was wearing the same color and style of armor the Knights were known for. He was a man in his late thirties, maybe forties with short dark hair and teal eyes.

"Explain yourselves," the knight ordered from his throne.

"We attempted to show initiative King Urian," one knight said.

"And by doing so you revealed our intentions to our enemies, and lost our sole remaining plasma beam tank," Urian said.

"We didn't lose it, sire. It's right outside the museum, Ben Tennyson tore it into tiny pieces but-," one knight said.

"We know exactly where..." the other knight said as Urian rose an eyebrow and the knight chuckled. "Actually, it's almost funny when you think about it," Urian held up his hand and smirked. "Do you know what else amuses?" he asked before shooting a blast of energy from his hand at the knight and he went flying back and fell to the ground lifeless. "I can see that if I am to restore the honor of this pathetic organization it will require a more hands on approach."

"The best course of action is to try and figure out the Knight's plan to put an end to their plan before they cause any more property damage."

Ben, Gwen, and Alex were at one of their usual hunts. The town's local café where they sell fantastic baked goods and coffee.

"Well there is the possibly that they're trying to steal alien technology so they can slay dragons or take over the world. It's usually one or the other with the two, usually the latter."

"These Knights guys are supposed to be jokes right?" There was only one situation where Ben noted of the Knights ever being a threat and it was when their King was empowered by a powerful item that was currently in the possession of the plumbers. Otherwise known as the Negative Ten incident.

"Yeah, so I'm thinking of just simply facing them again at the Museum, they shouldn't be that difficult. Alex your flame abilities will be rather helpful and I can just send a clone with Gwen to attend Julie's game, that way everyone is happy."

"Well that's a sound plan. If you do run into trouble just call me." Gwen casually suggested. Even she had started taking the Knights less seriously considering their track record.

Meanwhile Urian and two Forever Knights were walking through the sewers and arrived at a wall and one of the two knights handed Urian a device and he placed it onto the wall and it beeped and began to tunnel through the wall.

"Onward my knights, this time no one will stop us from gaining power beyond reckoning," Urian said.

Back at the tennis match Julie was bouncing the tennis ball on the ground and she looked over and she smiled at Ben who smiled back.

"Good luck Julie!" he cheered before the umpire blew his whistle at him and he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry."

Meanwhile Ben and Alex were in his car and pulled up outside the museum. "Nothing we can do but wait until the Knights reveal themselves."

"Sounds good to me," Alex replied brimming with excitement. The members of the Alien Force had pretty much set up a rotation schedule so at least some of them would be available for missions while not inconveniencing everyone on the team when it came to the matter of living their lives.

Meanwhile Urian and the two knights continued to tunnel."Uh...sire, I'm not able to read these blueprints," one knight said to Urian who looked at him.

"I have little patience for excuses knight, plant the device," Urian commanded and the knight nodded and walked forwards.

"Those it always take this long?" Alex complained as she was playing with a small flame between her hands. If she knew it was going to be like this, she would have traded places with Mia or Thomas today.

"It's a stakeout, they usually are," Ben said just before the ground shook violently and both climbed out of the car. "That sounded like an energy mine. They can burn a hole through ten feet of solid of concrete. Stay on your guard in case they have any more weapons." Well this was the perfect time to try out his new alien in battle. Water Hazard.

With that he turned into a copy of Bivalvan. Pointing his hands towards the ground he fired out a stream of water at the top of the tunnel, using the pressure from the blast to cause it to cave in, giving them an entrance.

"Who dares intrude!?" Urian demanded.

"Just your friendly neighborhood shape shifting hero. Would you like to give up or do we do things the hard way?" He felt obligated to ask despite knowing what was going to happen.

"End both of their lives," Urian commanded before running off and the two Forever Knights fired laser lances at them and Alex jumped in a small doorway while the laser blasts bounced off Water Hazard.

"My turn!" He fired two jets of water which sent both Knight lackeys crash into a wall and groaned. All the while there leader had fled, climbing out of the hole in the floor and he walked towards a small pedestal with a glass case and he saw a red gem connect to a necklace and he smashed the case and grabbed the necklace and he ripped the gem off.

"Finally it's mine, after all these years it's finally mine!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, go ahead and tell us your highly cliché and poorly thought about plan."

Urian placed the gem into the mosaic behind the pedestal beside the other red gem and the entire mosaic glowed. The mosaics two arms emerged from the wall and grabbed Urian and lifted him into the air and several pieces of the mosaic attached to Urian and Water Hazard and Alex saw him become encased in a large suit of armour.

"This is Toltech Battle Armour, a little parting gift to the ancient Aztecs by a race of aliens," Urian explained as Water Hazard gave him a dead stare.

"Okay, now things are interesting." Alex said as she fired a stream of fire to which the battle suit barreled right through.

The two of them jumped out of the way of the armor. Turning around the armor began to charge to which Water Hazard countered by firing water at it to which the massive yellow armor simply powered its way through. The two red gems on its midsection glowed and its dark eyes lit up with energy before firing a beam of energy which tore through Water Hazard's attack and sending him slamming into a wall.

"You alright!?" Alex asked and Water Hazard groaned but nodded got up from the stone floor.

"Yeah, time for a change of plans. " He said as he switched alien forms from Water Hazard to Canon Bolt. "Hit him with everything you got!"

Building up speed Canon Bolt charged forward and slammed into the battle armor causing to slide back a few feet, uprooting the ground only for it to force Canon Bolt 's momentum roll to cease. Grabbing up the large alien he hoisted him high above before throwing him into one of the exhibits, shattering the glass and tumbling against the floor.

Alex's hands glowed a bright yellow-orange as she super-heated her flames before sending them forward in a burst. The intense heats caused the tapestries and curtains to lit a blaze and slammed into the battle armor causing so much as not a scratch. Before her fire could continue eating up much of the art the sprinkler system went off.

"Face it Tennyson! With this armor even the likes of you stand no chance against me!" He exclaimed as he began firing beams of energy that began hitting columns.

"If you got any ideas now would be a good time." Alex said as she and Canon Bolt dove behind a pillar.

"Well, I have one, I just hope it works." Once more he activated the Ultimatrix and transformed into a form Alex had never seen before. It was a tall alien creature with a floating metal head levitating between its shoulder. The body of the creature compromised of a humanoid form, the body black with yellow feet, hands, shoulders, and chest with crab like claws.

The two-toed feet alien began making his slow descent towards the armor. "Let's see if that race's armor can contend with the abilities of a Biosovortian." The metallic voice of the new alien said as it fired magnetic waves at the armor freezing it in place.

"I can't move. What black magic is this!?" Urian demanded as he tried to move the armor to no prevail.

"The natural abilities of this alien. The magnetic storms and fields of their home world are far more violate than the planet of most other species. As such their species evolved in a way where they can harness such power to safely travel and live on the planet, but then again you Knights showed you never cared about the livelihood of aliens, but you hypocrites are far too happy to use their technology for warfare and your own selfish whims. " Lodestar answered as Urian saw several trashcans and benches flying towards him and they hit him making him stumble. Strong waves were sent towards him as the battle armor began to tear apart.

"NO!" he shouted as the armor was torn to pieces resulting in him falling out face first onto the pavement. The remains of the standing arm fell onto Urian knocking him out and pinning him under the weight.

"Well that sucked, I didn't even get to do anything." Alex remarked with a sigh. Why did she have to be the one to get the Forever Knights? This sucked.

"I'll tell you what, next time someone like Vilgax or Albedo up you'll be the first line okay Alex?"

The flame user just merely grumbled but accepted the offer nonetheless. It was better than nothing.


	3. Frame Job!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ben finds himself dealing with a killer robot that knows his every move.

Warrior of the Omnitrix X: Ultimate Alien Ascension

0

BenxHarem

0

Story Start

0

Ben stood down across one of his reoccurring villains that he considered within Forever Knights tier. Well okay maybe not that bad. Ssserpent at least had the snake motif.

Anyway Ssserpent was easily defeated by crushing him under a car. "I'd like to go home now, pleasssse." he pleaded as a helicopter approached and landed near them.

Ben turned to see a man exiting the Helicopter. This man was in his forties, in a white suit wearing purple sunglasses with a ponytail and a goatee walked out.

"Ben Tennyson, a marvelous fight. You are even more impressive in person," the man said walking up to Ben. "I'm Oliver Thompson, world famous video game producer. I want to be in business with you, we are going to make you the star of your own video game."

"Sorry, I have no interest." Ben dismissed.

"But Ben Tennyson, everyone would want to play your video game. You would be very wealthy," he tried to play upon the brunette's greed to no effect.

"Sorry, like I said no interest." He said, transforming into Jetray and taking off.

Later that night Oliver was in a large warehouse sitting in front of a computer with images of Humungousaur, Heatblast, Swampfire, Lodestar, Jetray, and Cannonbolt on the screen.

"Did you get it?" a man behind him asked and Oliver ripped off his goatee and his ponytail showing that they were not real.

"Yes Mr Harangue."

"All thanks to my genius of course," A voice at the computer interrupted as the data continued to be scan and uploaded from the hard drive that was installed. The speaker was a young woman with waist length strawberry blond hair done in the style of a pony tail. Her skin was a bit pale thanks to the fact she spent a good deal of time in doors. She was wearing a yellow Super Mario Bros. 3 T-shirt along with faded jeans that were ripped at the ankles and black tenni-shoes.

She could care less about the two fools of course. This was going to be a test to see how much longer she had to go when it came to the project.

What was once a Ben's attempt to help Gwen learn how to drive was interrupted by a sudden robot attack. A massive machine with four long legs and a large red sphere with a small red eye in the center of it.

"Make sure to keep the car steady!" Ben had ordered before transforming into Spidermonkey and maneuvering to the top of the car. His webbing attacks proved little to no effect.

"Oh hell," Spidermonkey uttered as a laser cannon emerged from the robot and it began to fire at the car but Gwen swerved avoiding the attacks.

"Road works ahead!" she shouted.

"Hit the brakes!" Spidermonkey told her but Gwen pressed her foot down on the accelerator pedal. "I said hit the brakes not floor it," Spidermonkey said as Gwen held her hand out the window and it glowed with mana and making a ramp in front of the car and he drove up it and the car flew over the road works and the bridge behind it and the robot jumped over and continued to chase them.

"Alright change of plans." In a flash he changed from Spidermonkey to Swampfire. Firing out a stream of fire at the robot he was quickly countered as the machine sprayed fire retardant onto the fire snuffing it out. Swampfire then threw some seeds in front of the robot and several vines emerged from the ground and wrapped around the robot's legs but the bottom of the robot opened up and a small sprayed appeared and spayed a chemical onto the plants killing them and it broke free.

This was going to be a problem. Especially with two laser cannons emerging from the top of the robot, Gwen then drove under a bridge just as a minivan drove above them and the robot began to chase the van. There were now innocent bystanders in the way. Innocent bystanders that the machine was now going after.

Changing into Jetray he quickly swooped down and got the minivan out of the firing range of the machine. He set it down safe elsewhere as he turned his attention back to the machine.

Firing its eye and tail beams at the machine he found himself in for another nasty shock as a mirror emerged from the robot and the blasts were reflected back to Jetray hitting him and causing him to crash to the ground. To his surprise just like that the machine began to retreat. The transformation ended and Gwen rushed over, helping Ben up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just an injured pride." He managed to get up to his feet. "We got a problem. I don't know what the hell that thing was, but it seemed able to counter several of my alien's abilities. "

"The Stalker was winning why did you recall it?" Harangue asked Oliver back in the warehouse.

"It mistook a minivan for Tennyson's car, its automatic control settings aren't smart enough," he answered.

"Then don't set it on auto, let me drive," Harangue replied with an evil smirk.

Meanwhile in the background the lady of their group silently chortle to herself. The fool. He had no idea that his stupidity was merely providing her with more data. 'Soon Tennyson. Soon.'

When they had arrived back to Ben's place, Mia, Thomas, and Allison were waiting for them. "There's something you two gotta see," Thomas told them as he turned the TV and Ben saw Harangue making him growl.

"Tonight on the Harangue Nation exclusive footage of Ben Ten's latest rampage," he said and images of craters on the road appeared. "This carnage is typical of the destruction she leaves everywhere she goes; well I say it's time to stop him. I've spent fourteen million dollars of my own money to make sure that the menace of Ben Ten is stopped, I'm calling you out Ben..." Ben turned the TV off and he growled.

"Damn idiot doesn't know a thing about me. Smearing my name all over the news. "

"Do you think he could have been the one behind that machine that attacked today?" Gwen wondered.

"I wouldn't put it past him; he probably had a camera installed on the robot so he could blame the destruction it causes on me," Ben suggested.

"So what do we do?" Gwen asked.

"Don't worry, its my problem. I'll handle it. That machine may have been a pain, but its no major threat. You have a test to take remember."

"Test?" Gwen asked and soon Gwen was in Ben's car in front of the driving school.

"Good luck, Gwen. " Ben said from outside the car as a man climbed into the passenger seat. He was in his forties, wearing a dress shirt, tie, and plain pants with short brown hair.

"Miss Tennyson, my name is Mr Webb and I'll be administering your driving test today," he told her.

"Hello," Gwen greeted nervously.

"If you're feeling nervous don't be. It could b a lot worse," Mr Webb told her.

"How?" Gwen asked him.

"You could be me, you only have to do this once I have to do this all day long," he answered with a laugh. "Let's start the car and pull carefully into traffic," he instructed and Gwen drove off down the road. "You're doing great, now if you would just parallel park between those two cars there," Mr Webb said and Gwen parked the car only for the two cars she was between to explode. "That was fine Miss Tennyson now if you...um get away from here!" Mr Webb shouted and Gwen sped off and the Stalker began to chase them and Gwen turned a corner just avoiding a laser.

"Sorry," Gwen said.

"No, you signaled before you dodged the...laser," Mr Webb said as the Stalker began to fire rockets at the car.

"Tennyson, come out, come out, wherever you are," Harangue said back at the warehouse as he controlled the Stalker. Meanwhile back at the motor vehicles building, Ben was waiting for Gwen to return from her driving test when he heard an explosion and saw a cloud of smoke and he was enveloped in a flash of green light, turning into Cannonbolt and he rolled towards the smoke.

"I think I've seen enough Miss Tennyson, if you'd be so kind to just turn around and take me back to the motor vehicles building," Mr Webb said before he screamed as Gwen did a handbrake turn and the Stalker fired a claw at the car which grabbed hold of the spoiler and Mr Webb screamed loudly making Gwen look at him. "Sorry," he said, Cannonbolt then rolled up and he crashed into the Stalker making it stumble and release Gwen and Mr Webb.

"There he is," Harangue said. Cannonbolt then rolled towards the Stalker which fired a glob of glue at the ground in front of him and he became stuck and couldn't escape.

'Damnit. How? There's no way he should have any data on Canonbolt? Where did he get the information to counter my aliens?"

He then changed into Big Chill phasing free and covering it with ice, encasing the machine. Once more the machine countered by glowing red and melting the ice.

During the midst of this Gwen climbed out of Ben's car and ran towards the battle.

"Miss Tennyson, I need a ride back to the DMV, not from you I just need to borrow your phone so I can call a cab," Mr Webb told her and Gwen sighed.

Ben changed into Lodestar and sent magnetic waves towards it but nothing happened. "I can't magnetize it, what is this thing made of?" he asked before the Stalker grabbed him and threw him through a house and he crashed into a wall and he turned back into Ben.

"I've beaten him, you can't escape justice you little punk," Harangue said before the Stalker walked off.

"Why did you do that? You had him," Oliver questioned in frustration.

"I know that, but every time I fight Tennyson my ratings go through the roof, I should have done this during sweeps," Harangue said.

"The more you draw this out the better chance he has of beating the Stalker," Oliver told him.

"Don't worry; I'm ending it tomorrow night. It'll be the television event of the century, the end of Ben Tennyson. Live," Harangue said with a smirk before a ring was heard and Oliver pulled out his phone and answered it.

"It's for you," he told Harangue who took the phone.

"This is Will Harangue speaking," he said.

"You will do well to call off your little toy." The voice said from the other end, the speaker was clearly female and rich with authority.

"Who are you?! And how did you get this number?" Harangue asked.

"Who I am is not important Harangue. Your little stunt put the lives of civilians in danger. I warn you, if you do not cease your attacks on Ben Tennyson you will not like that outcome. You have been warned." The voice said before it hung up.

Later that night Ben was in his house watching the news.

"More exclusive footage of Ben Ten on the rampage, reckless disregard for people easily the most dangerous men in the world, worse our kids are emulating him. That's why I've spent thirty six million dollars of my own money to put a stop to him. Tomorrow night Ben Ten 8 pm Washington Mall, I'm calling you out," Harangue said and Ben turned the TV off.

Contrary to what Harangue thought Ben hadn't so much as a scratch from their last confrontation. After Lodestar proved ineffective he had realized something. He wouldn't be able to win with the Ultimaitrix unless he used an alien he hadn't used before or he simply just destroyed the machine in one attack. He knew just how to do it. It would be overkill, but then again, he could get away with it. After all they would assume what he was using was an alien form if he used that form.

"Then that's where I'll finish this."

"Ben, you can't be serious. He's countered all the aliens you've used on him," Gwen told him.

"He may be able to counter my aliens, but I'll shatter that machine using my own power."

The next night Ben was waiting outside the Washington mall waiting for Harangue to show up and the Stalker landed in front of him with a picture of Harangue on the front of it and fireworks exploded behind him.

"Any last words?" he asked him.

"Yeah, you are simply a fool. A simpleton with a baseless information and no knowledge of the facts. You call me a menace while your machine threatens the lives of other? All that property damage and for what? A one sided vendetta? Your Harangue are worse than trash and I don't have time to play around with you anymore. It's over."

"Why you arrogant brat! I'll show you!" The stalker fired rockets at the immobile Ben and that's when it happened. A golden aura exploded around the teen as he called upon the chakra shroud. His transition was so quick it hadn't been caught by the camera.

In an instant it was over. Ben landed behind the machine and it fell apart into several hundred bits before it exploded. In less than a second the Stalker had been completely annihilated.

With the instant destruction of the Stalker the female of the trio decided it was time to slip away and make her exit. Since Harangue published himself like a fool it was only a matter of time when government forces would lay down the law and she rather be far away when that happened.

"W-What? How? What did he do Oliver?" Harangue demanded of the man. "I thought that machine of yours was supposed to be able to counter all his aliens?"

"I…I don't know." The man stammered. It all happened so fast. "A new alien we didn't know about maybe?"

"This is not going to look good on my show. I'll be a laughing stock," Harangue said as several Plumbers blasted open the wall of the factory. Stepping forward was none other than Magister Xina.

"I warned you Harangue and now I will be forced to take actions. By order of the Plumbers, you're under arrest for not only the property damage you dealt to this town, but for the attempted murder of one Ben Tennyson as well as Slandering his name!" She told him as he and Oliver was promptly arrested.

The next day Ben was watching TV when Gwen ran into the room. "I passed my driving test," she said holding up her license.

Ben stood up to which Gwen practically tackled him. He tightened his arms around her. "Good job Gwen." He said as he pecked her forehead. "Let's go round up the others and celebrate."

"I'll drive us," Gwen said as Ben tossed his keys to Gwen. At the very least it looked like things would be finally calming down.

Walking into the abandon warehouse was a woman of remarkable beauty. She was in her early thirties with long blond mid length blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She was dressed in a black knee length dress with a silver ribbon tied around her waist. She wore silver gloves along with silver lipstick. Under the dress she wore black tights and boots and in her hand she carried a staff.

As she walked in she noticed it was an odd gathering of creatures. Most of them alien in origin.

"Aah Enchantress glad you could join us." The ring leader of this ensemble stepped in from the shadows to reveal himself to be none other than Zombozo.

"Tell me why you called me here clown? I have no time for games."

"Oh, that's a shame? Since I've just come up with the greatest game of all time. Tell me, how much do you loathe the Tennysons? What would you give to get back at them?"

The woman's head perked in interest. "I'm listening. "


	4. Attack on Family!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of Ben's enemies began attacking his family members!

Warrior of the Omnitrix X: Ultimate Alien Ascension

0

BenxHarem

0

Author's Note

0

These mass updates are my Christmas present to you all.

(As always because of admin warning I had to remove the unedited version. The true versions of my stories will either be on Fimfiction or Archive of our Own so go to those sites to read them. The number of views I get on the edited versions of my story show me which stories the most people are reading so I will upload the true versions their first.)

0

Story Start

0

Ben and Gwen were cozied up. Watching a movie while eating some popcorn. Ben proceeded to softly nuzzled his face into her neck and she sighed in content, he pressed his lips onto her neck and she shuddered and let out a moan.

Using his hand he began to cup and massage the top of her right but cheek while using his left hand to fondle her chest through her top. Gwen bit her bottom lip to stifle a moan as he kissed her collarbones while kneading her flesh.

"Ben stooooop." She moaned, but she didn't want him to stop.

"Sounds like you don't want me to." He replied playfully as he continued to tease her.

Gwen sighed in response to the ministrations, "My mom could come home at any time and I don't want her to catch us in the act."

A grin formed on his face. "Then we'll just have to be quick about it."

The devious smirk grew and before long he was sliding off her skirt and they were both shirtless, chests pressed onto each other. Scooping her up Ben took her to the bedroom to which they continued.

Sliding off the top of her straps he laid kissing along the top of her breasts, gingerly nibbling bits of flesh causing soft mewls from his lover. The evidence of her arousal not only reached his nose, but became apparent by the growing wet spot between her legs.

"You're so wet Gwen."

He gained pleasure in hearing her moan as he slowly removed her last article of clothing. Grabbing her by the hips he pulled her closer as his face hovered her entrance.

"Please." She needed him so badly.

And with that he dove into her garden and proceeded to lick vigorously.

Gwen grasped the back of his head, the upper portion of her body twisted as moans left her mouth. The sensation of his tongue sent little pleasurable shocks through her body. Her grip tightening and her body arching as he began to suckle her clit causing her to move her hips with frantic movements.

Before long, she's whimpering and high-pitched sounds threatened to erupt from her throat. Another minute and then she reached her peak and she let loose a scream, gushing into his mouth as she bucked her hips and rode off the high of her climax.

"Still think it was a bad idea?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

Gwen brushed her bangs to the side. "Just shut up and finish what you started." She said as she let out soft pants.

A sly smirk appeared on his face as he unbuckled his jeans and took a condom out of his wallet. He removed his boxers, sliding on the contraceptive before positioning himself at her entrance.

He proceeded to rub the tip along her aching lips causing her to groan. She lit up a hand of mana. "Do I have to hurt you or are you going to give me what I want?" There was no intent to harm behind the threat, but right now she couldn't deal with being teased.

She grasped the sheets upon feeling him push the tip inside. "My so commanding. If that's what you desire I'll oblige."He said as he pushed in and took in the sensation of her welcoming warm walls encasing themselves around his manhood. Moving his hands to grasp her hips and getting on his knees he proceeded to pound into her.

After a few rapid thrusts Gwen threw an arm around his neck and pulled him down. Their tongues furiously and passionately fought as they continued their love making.

Sitting back, he pulled Gwen into his lap, holding onto her small waist while she held onto his shoulders and he watched as her breasts jiggled in front of his face.

He listened to Gwen moan as he jerked his crotch upright and slammed his member into her wetness.

Her tight walls thrust downward onto him and Ben gripped Gwen's ass as it smacked on his lap. Their flesh clashed together as Ben and Gwen worked their hips together.

Once more their lips connected as their tongues engaged in another encounter.

Gwen moaned as Ben proceeded to caress her body. This caused her walls to tighten around his manhood.

Their tongues stirred around one another and Gwen's tongue lost to his in the battle. The kiss broke so they both could get some air.

Ben brought his mouth to Gwen's neck and began nibbling it. His canines brushed against her neck and she panted with lust.

He then slipped one of his fingers into the redhead's back entrance causing her to throw her head back and let loose a explosive climax, her body humping against his almost uncontrollably.

At that moment Ben reached his own climax as he spasm inside of her and her eyes closed to emphasis how much pleasure she felt at the moment. As soon as he was finished he pulled out of her and wrapped an arm around her so they could cuddle.

That didn't last long as their badges went off indicating there was trouble.

The next day Rath fell through the air and crashed into the top of a moving train and snarled. "Let me tell ya something, Rojo! Nobody robs a train when Rath is on the job!" he shouted at Rojo who was wearing a brand new armor, a slim red model with jutting spike shoulders and an ponytail. Not to mention she somehow got her hand on a flying bike and behind her were two more robbers making up her latest gang. Amarillo in yellow and Azul in blue respectively had the same gear.

Rojo pulled out a chain and began to spin it around and she threw it at Rath and it wrapped around his arm, she then sped off and pulled Rath off and bounced across the roofs of the train cars. Rath then saw Charmcaster landing in front. Opening the front half of her magical barrier she fired a bolt which cut the chain.

"Thanks Charm!" He said as came to a stop and charged after Rojo.

The two bikers shot passed and were soon met with magical barriers causing them to crash.

"This is the part where you give up," Charmcaster from behind them said and Gwen nodded.

"Next time losers!" Rojo shouted.

"There's not gonna be a next time Rojo!" Rath shouted throwing a piece of wreckage from the destroyed bikes at Rojo's bike and it exploded and she fell and crashed into the roof of the train.

"Nice shot," Gwen complimented him.

Rath turned back into Ben. "Thanks." He replied as Charmcaster magically changed some of the wreckage into ropes to tie up the criminals. Finally the train came to a stop at the next station where reporters were waiting to take their pictures.

Like the ham she was Charmcaster was doing poses. Anything for her adoring fanclub as she liked to call them. Considering she had the sexy bad girl look to her Charmcaster proved quite popular.

"Pictures…again." Ben remarked with a sigh. He then caught sight of the the Rust Bucket jet land on the ground, and soon the team were in the jet.

"Max, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Your newfound fame Ben, that's what's wrong," Max answered with an exasperated sigh. Something was weighing down on him as he was usually more composed then this.

"What happened?" Ben couldn't help but be concerned about what he was about to learn. He knew something would eventually come of this, but he was hoping it wouldn't be until much later.

"Ever since the world found out about your identity, a lot of your old enemies are crawling out of the woodwork hoping to get revenge by those close to you." Max answered.

"Like who?"

"Anyone not considered an A-lister among your rogues. I was hoping to deal with this without the rest of the family finding out, but now I can't do this alone anymore," He explained, indicating his arm that was in a cast.

"This isn't right, its one thing for them to come after us but to target our families? They truly are scum." Gwen bristled in anger.

"At first I thought the attacks were random, but I was wrong. They're organized," Max informed them.

"Organized? By who?" Ben asked.

Meanwhile in an abandoned circus tent on the outskirts of town, Vulkanus and Enchantress stood around a lone lit candle.

"He said he was going to be here, but he's not," Vulkanus said.

"That much is clear Vulkanus. You can waste your time as you wish, but I refuse to be kept waiting." Enchantress said as a clown holding a shove appeared beside her and she gasped and turned to look at him. "Zombozo," she said backing up until she bumped into Vulkanus.

"My apologies Enchantress, I'm usually quite punctual but I got a bit caught up in my work," Zombozo said. "Good help is so hard to find, particularly if you bury the remains,"

"Yeah, yeah we get it. You're creepy and dangerous, that hasn't gotten you any closer to Tennyson's family," Vulkanus said and Zombozo walked up and patted his cheek.

"True, and that's why I've asked you here," he said. "I am taking matters into my own hands, I need the best at my back and that is you two," Zombozo said.

"So what do we do now?" Vulkanus asked. "Every time somebody attacks Tennyson's home they're beaten."

"Then there lies the problem. Attack them when they least expect it to happen," Enchantress said holding her hand over the candle and the flame jumped into her hand.

"That's it exactly Enchantress, now we are finally thinking like a team," Zombozo said before he cackled madly.

Carl who was making a simple trip in town found he would be dealing with trouble. Having missed seeing the caltrops his tires were burst and he was forced to skid to a stop. First the detour on the road and now this?

"What next?" Carl asked himself as unknown to him Zombozo, Enchantress and Vulkanus were lurking in the trees behind him and Zombozo smirked.

"See? What did I tell you? Not so hard to attack now is he," he said to Vulkanus and Enchantress. "So...who wants first crack at him?" he asked them.

"The only way to get to him is by going through us," the trio turned to see Ben standing on a boulder with Gwen, and Charmcaster standing beside him.

"Nice entrance, but your exit is going to be even better," Zombozo said pulling out a green seltzer bottle and he sprayed it at the group and Gwen made a shield of mana and the liquid from the seltzer was acid.

"My Turn!" Charmcaster shouted as she threw some seeds on the ground and announced, "Vitalis Eruptum!" Charmcaster shouted and the seeds turned into vines which shot at the villains.

"Berdi Mordo Nata." Enchantress countered with a spell of fire.

"This time Tennyson you won't be walking away." Vulkanus said pulling out a blaster and he fired it at Ben but Gwen shielded him from the blast. Quickly redrawing in the energy she fired a bolt that sent Vulkanus flying.

With the shield down Ben went on the attack changing into Swampfire. He proceeded to dodge Zombozo's acid seltzer. A lucky blast hit the alien's left arm only for him to regenerate it and countered by throwing a fireball at the clown knocking the seltzer bottle out of his hand.

"Hey that's not funny," he said as Gwen stood over the seltzer bottle and using her magic hoisted it up and exploding it.

"Haven't you heard? Slapstick is all the rage now." Swampfire dropped down, causing Zombozo to tip off balance before the villain was shoulder tackled into Vulkanus knocking both down all the while Charmcaster and Enchantress were trading spells.

"That's it gang we're leaving," Zombozo said.

"I will not run away from this clown. Not as long as the Tennysons live." The latest exchange of magic evaporated in another draw.

"You'll get your chance I promise," Zombozo said pulling out a balloon which expanded to a massive size before it exploded in a shower of confetti and Zombozo, Vulkanus, and Enchantress vanished.

"At least he's improved his bag of tricks," Gwen said.

"We fought him before?" Ben asked.

"Two years ago. During the summer trip.' She explained as Ben raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, I cannot reca…" A fleeting memory came to his mind. He remembered now. "Right…I almost forgot." He replied before heading to check off on Carl who finishing replacing the tire and drove off.

"He didn't even know he was in danger," Gwen noted.

"Let's keep it that way." Ben remarked.

"So much for teamwork," Vulkanus said as he cleaned his battle suit.

"This was a waste of my time. Unlike the two of you I was able to handle my opponent. If anything I'm better off on my own," Enchantress told Zombozo.

"No, no, no. You're looking at this all wrong," he replied.

"We've learned a great deal from that battle, I now know exactly how to put an end to Tennyson and company," he said.

"We're listening clown," Enchantress told him.

"Have you ever heard the term divide and conquer?" he asked before he started to laugh madly.

Later on at the super market Gwen was carrying some bags to the car for Sandra.

"You didn't need to come and help me Gwen." Sandra told her.

"It's the least I could do Auntie." Gwen replied as they approached the car and Sandra opened the door.

"Hand me the bags," she asked Gwen.

"Oh I'll hand them to you," Enchantress said making the two look over to see her in front of five rock monsters.

"Get behind me aunt Natalie." Gwen said as she stood between them.

"Gwen how do you…" Natalie trailed off as Gwen's hands glowed with mana. "Right, powers, carry on," she said quickly as the rock monsters roared and ran towards Gwen who threw mana discs at them and easily destroyed the first three of them.

"You infernal creatures are worthless. Being dominated by one child." Enchantress shouted as Gwen took out the last two rock monsters.

"I'm much stronger than when we last fought Enchantress. You won't be getting by me." She erected a barrier as Enchantress fired a blast at her.

"Good thing she won't be the one doing it then." Zombozo said from behind Gwen as he placed his hand on Gwen's shoulder and shocking her until she collapsed. Vulkanus took this opportunity to grab Sandra.

"Come on, we got what we came for," Zombozo told her.

"We're just going to leave the brat of the girl there?" She demanded as her hand lit up. "We should finish her off now…" But Zombozo used his staff to stop her.

"No, we need to play this smart. While enraging Tennyson might be smart as anger can cloud one's judgement I rather not risk enraging him to the point that he would use lethal force. " He hadn't been doing his research for nothing after all. There were a few aliens that would essentially end their lives if Tennyson were forced to use them.

Ben, Gwen, and Charmcaster made their way to the abandoned Circus Tent. It was time to put an end to this little debacle once and for all. The three of them split up to cover more ground.

Charmcaster was strolling around the roller coaster when a voice spoke out. "I had such high hopes for you Charmie. I saw so much of myself in you, but to think you would betray your uncle for some boy."

"You're wrong Essence; I didn't betray my uncle for a boy. I aligned myself with the people who will help me free our home or have you forgotten about it?" The answer she got was in the form of a spell.

The two magic users began to fight each other.

Gwen was trailing through the Fun House mirror area.

She she saw something in a mirror and jumped back as Vulkanus punched the ground where Gwen had just been. "Where's my aunt Vulkanus!?"

"Where you'll never find them," he answered clapping his hands and several of his pickaxe minions burst out of the mirrors in front of him and they advanced towards Gwen. Gwen erected a barrier blocking the attack.

Summoning her mana she fired a blast causing the hulking area to be sent flying back. He recovered and began charging Gwen who began dodging his strikes.

Casting a spell she managed to freeze one of his feet just as he was throwing the punch. Taking advantage of the opportunity she grabbed his arm and swung around landing a solid blow to his head. Vulkanus's armor might have been tough, but his head was vulnerable.

She cast the freezing spell several more times freezing him in place. "Now, you're going to tell me what I want to know."

"Whoa, this wasn't my idea; I'll tell you where they are. Just don't..." Vulkanus said.

Gwen held her glowing hand inches from his face. "Start talking."

Ben walked into the circus tent and low and behold there was Zombozo.

"Ladies and gentlemen, and victims of all ages, welcome to the final act. I promise it'll be a killer!" he said laughing evilly.

"Where's my mother clown!?" Ben demanded as his expression darkened.

"Now that would be telling," he replied as his arm extended towards Ben who was enveloped in a green flash of light and he turned into Diamondhead and the arm bounced off her chest.

"Answer me clown." A dark growl escaped from his lips.

Zombozo smirked and pointed up and Diamondhead saw Sandra balancing on a tightrope.

"I don't know how long I can hold my balance," Sandra called out.

"About two more minutes," Zombozo said as two bombs exploded setting the rope on fire. "After that the rope will burn through," he said as he looked at Diamond head. "Listen kid, this isn't just about paying you back for what happened last time we met, but I want to make you suffer," he said as Diamondhead ignored him.

The transformation ended. Before the clown could react Sandra had been rescued.

"How did you…" he looked up to the rope and back to the Tennysons.

"B-Ben?"

"Mom…get out of here okay." He gently told her. "Please." He urged her as Sandra reluctantly agreed.

Ben turned as eyes glowed red and chakra began radiating from him. The manifestation of killing intent was causing Zombozo to back up in fear.

"I could care less about you attacking me. But going after anyone I go for. My friends, my loved ones…will lead to your swift demise." The ground below him began to crack and crumple below him. "You hear me clown!" He slammed one of his fists into the pillars causing it to explode and shatter into thousands of tiny little splinters. He rushed forward and slammed Zombozo into the wall. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? I WILL END YOUR PATHETIC LIFE IF YOU EVEN SO MUCH AS GLANCE AT ANYONE I CARE ABOUT AGAIN!" The poisonous nature of the rage induced chakra and Zombozo's fear caused him to explode just like the last time he fought.

He walked outside just in time to see Charmcaster and Gwen team up on Enchantress. A twin bolt of magic sent the woman flying into one of the concession stands. The woman snarled and was about to attack when a shard of crystal launched itself near her head. Seeing the transformed shifter was making his way she wisely chose to retreat using a teleportation spell.

"Zombozo?" Gwen asked him.

"We won't be worrying about him for a while." He answered. "Now, just a matter of letting the rest of my rogues know our family is off limits." This was going to be a really busy week.


End file.
